Yoketron
Biography War for Cybertron Yoketron was training the Dino Triplets when Scattershot entered his Dojo. He finished training them and told them that training was done for the day, before introducing himself to Scattershot and welcoming him to the Cyber Ninja Dojo. He asked Scattershot of his origins, before asking him to remove his weapons. He was given all of Scattershot's weapons, before asking Jazz to place them somewhere safe. He then begins to teach Scattershot the Art of Metallikato. After severing Scattershot's arm, he informed Scattershot what Metallikato meant, before fixing Scattershot's arm. He told Scattershot that he would be fine with the injury, before asking Scattershot to practice. After many failures, he told Scattershot that the key to Metallikato was swiftness. He asks Scattershot to try again, and was left shocked when Scattersot snagged his insignia. He congratulated Scattershot, before beginning to teach him about Corcuit-Su and told Scattershot to concentrate. He tells Scattershot that it tests ones' will and strength. After Scattershot failed, he told him to try again. After Scattershot failed again, he told Scattershot that failure was the greatest lesson of all. He then asked Scattershot of his goals, and told him that without goals, he is meaningless. He then asked Scattershot his goal again, and was told his goal. He then asked Scattershot to follow him. He showed Scattershot the fleeing ships and informed him that Cybertron is dying, before leading Scattershot to a Matrix Chamber. He performs Processor-Over-Matter and opens the Chamber. He shows Scattershot the Protoforms and mentions that they are Cybertron's future, but will have to remove them now that Cybertron is dying. He tells Scattershot that the Protoforms will be put to use when Cybertron gains life again. After leaving the Chamber, he asks Scattershot to close the Matrix Chamber, to which he watches his pupil do so successfully. He continues to teach Scattershot Crystalocution and mentions that it's a way to disable ones' enemies. Scattershot nearly performs Crystalocution on Scattershot, and Yoketron congratulates him. He then asked Scattershot to continue practicing Circuit-Su, before joining him in meditating. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'''' Yoketron passes by a hidden Scattershot (Posing as a Bust of Deadlock), before performing Diffusion on Scattershot. He tells Scattershot that he'll have to do better than that to sneak up on him, before asking Kick-Off for his assistance. He witnesses as Scattershot performs Diffusion on Kick-Off, and thanked Kick-Off for his assistance. Yoketron then gifted Scattershot with "The Cyber Edge". He was thanked by Scattershot, before requesting Dino to aide Scattershot in practicing with his new weapon. When the Decepticons began to attack Iacon, Yoketron told Scattershot to join his allies, as he himself left the Dojo and towards the Matrix Chamber. At the Matrix Chamber, he is encountered by the Omnicons. He enters a duel with Windblade as the remaning Omnicons infiltrated Iacon. He was told by Windblade that she knows who he is, before telling her that she's a good fighter, despite barely coming online. He is told by Windblade that the Protoforms will be used to create more Decepticons. Caught off-guard, Yoketron is then impaled by Windblade and left mortally wounded. After the Omnicons fled, he was found by Scattershot and gifted him with the Knightus Bane. He tells Scattershot that he can't stop the inevitable. Yoketron begins to shut down. Moments later, his Spark Chamber was removed by Scattershot and placed within a Life Support System. Scattershot then took Yoketron's Spark with him when he fled Cybertron, only to lose it when Scattershot was jettisoned from his own ship. What became of Yoketron's Spark Chamber is unknown. [[The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2|''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2]] TBE Relationships * Autobots -Allies ** Dino -Pupil ** Enzo -Pupil ** Rush -Pupil ** Jazz -Pupil ** Inferno -Pupil ** Scattershot -Pupil ** Kick-Off -Pupil Appearances * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 * The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 2 Notes TBE